Stяαωbєяяy Chocoℓαtє
by Annie MB
Summary: Stephanie King finds out, that her best friend Sasha was rebuffed by School-Hottie Carlos Garcia. Out of solidarity to Sasha she decides, that she hates Carlos, even if she doesn't know him. But what happens when she meets Carlos?
1. Chapter One First Meeting

Hello everybody!  
This is my first story.  
I hope you guys like it, I really tried hard to make the story good, but you have to know, that I come from Germany and I believe my English-grammar isn't the best...**  
**

**Stяαωbєяяy Chocoℓαtє.«•  
**

**Chapter One - First Meeting **

"Strawberry Chocolate, please!", I cried and tried not to disappear in the crowd.

This was the disadvantage of standing next to guys.

They were huge big - almost 6 Feet 7 Inches - and beside them no one noticed me.

The only thing, which was said was : "Woah! You're big!" - and not - "Who's that little girl next to you?"

Of course i wasn't particularly small - okay, but in a way I was...

I was about 5 Feet 6 Inches but next to this guys, I looked like a little garden Gnome.

But back on topic.  
At the moment I stood in the cafeteria and tried to get my food from the lunch-lady behind the counter.  
But today there was a shield unhooked that said, that we could buy chocolate.

And who was I, if I'd not bought my favorite chocolate? - Of course, a huge idiot.

"Strawberry Chocolate, please!", I cried more energetic, but my voice drowned in the others.

For a second I stamped angrily with my feeds, but no one cared...

"Straw..."

"Strawberry Chocolate, please!", a male voice interrupted me.  
I turned around, as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"That's what she said. Oh! And for me the dark chocolate, please", he grinned to the woman behind the counter.

Then he looked over to me and my eyes met a pair of beautiful dark, chocolate brown eyes.

His eyes sparkled in the light and his black hair shined.  
The woman behind the counter gave us our chocolate and we paid.

As we walked out of the crowd, I thanked him.

"Thank you", I said with a smile and held my chocolate high.

"You're welcome!", he said, before he turned around without another word and walked over to his friends, which had already waited for him.

Talking of friends!

A icy shiver ran down my back, as I thought about Sasha, Jo and Camille.  
They probably would murder me, if I wouldn't be there in less a minute.

Immediately I turned around and ran out of the cafeteria to our history-classroom, where they were waiting for me.

But there were so many people at cafeteria, that I had to fought myself through the crowd first.  
As soon as I was out of the cafeteria I ran to our classroom.

ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ

Okay, I know it's too short, but it's 4 a.m. In Germany and I'm tied...

The chapters will be longer, I promise!

I hope you liked it!

Greetings :*


	2. Chapter Two You don't know

Okay, Chapter 2.

Let's go... **  
**

**Stяαωbєяяy Chocoℓαtє.«•  
**

**Chapter Two – You don't know who's Carlos Garcia? **

I tear opened the classroom door and jumped in the room, where immediately a crying Sasha welcomed me.

"Stephanie!", she screamed and throw herself at me, while I stared over to Jo and Camille.  
Jo had her hands clenched to fists and looked unusually angry, Camille had tears in her eyes.  
I believed I missed something...

"What's up? What's happened?", I asked.  
Sasha looked at me, but Jo was the one who answered my question.

"Last week Sasha told us, that she has a crush on Carlos Garcia, do you remenber?", she asked.  
I nodded.

"Yesterday after school she told him, that she's in love with him. And what said the moron?"  
'Obviously nothing good', I thought.  
Jo didn't wait for an answer, she continued.

"He said, I quote : 'My God. You all are so annoying with your love confessions!' - after that he turned around and walked away!"

Just as Jo ended with her incredible story Sasha sobbed at my shoulders.  
I felt ashamed to ask this question, but if I'd not, the next day would be the hell, 'cause the girls would tattle about someone i didn't even know...

"Who's Carlos Garcia?", I asked immediately the girls looked at me stunned.

"I can't believe it! Stephanie, you don't know, who's Carlos Garcia?", Camille shouted.

"Typical Steph...", Jo murmured, but Camille ignored it.

"He's the number one heartbreaker at school! Everybody have a crush on him!", she explained and threw her Hands high.

"Everybody make advances to him! Everybody wants to be his friend!"

"I hope no gays chase after him!", I said jokingly, but Camille punished me with a angry glance.

"Sorry", I mumbled and let her continue.

"Everybody knows him Steph!", she said and grabbed my shoulders.

"Why you not?", she asked.

"I don't know!", I said truthfully, at the next moment Jo shoved Camille away and looked at me seriously.

"Steph... he's in our year group. He attends the rooms 23 - 29", now I knew, why I don't knew him.

"No wonder that I don't know him. That's on the other side of School!", I explained my nescience.  
Now Camille shoved Jo to side.

"Stephanieeeee! He has sport with us!", sie cried and gesticulate wild with her Hands.

"Oh...", I said and thought about our sport class and who of the boys could be Carlos.  
But I just arrive to one conclusion :

"I have absolutely no idea which one of them he is", I said.

Sasha sniffed and that was the end of the theme. For now.  
But as good as i knew Jo and Camille, they wouldn't it just let go.  
Later they would talk about it again.  
Sasha hugged my side and sobbed piteous in my ear.

"You know Steph...", she begun slowly and wispered so, that just I could understand her.

"Indeed I'm sad about what he said, but I'm still in love with him!"  
I knew, I was such a bad friend...  
I knew I shoud dissuade him, should told her that he was an asshole, even if I don't knew him.  
But I couldn't.  
Her eyes sparkled, when anyone said his name, I didn't had the heart to talk bad about him.  
At least not besides her...

"I understand...", I wispered, "... try you best."  
I was such an idiot!  
Now I encouraged her even more.  
Argh!

ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ

Okaaaay, what you think about it?

I hope it's good...

Greetings

Annie :*


	3. Chapter Three Chocolate Boy!

**Stяαωbєяяy Chocoℓαtє.«•  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three – Chocolate Boy! **

I ran to the beat of the imaginary music I heard in my head.  
I left even my friend behind me, which cried I shouldn't let them alone.  
I turned around, while I ran and excused me loudly, for leaving them behind to take the victory.  
Okay, not exactly a victory.  
We just had sport and ran a marathon through the forest.  
I was one of the bests in physical education unlike my friends.  
They hated sport an couldn't understand, how I could run so far and fast, without vomit.  
I crossed the finish line and screamed : "First!"

"No, you're not...", someone suddenly said behind me.  
I turned around to the guy how sat on the bench and drunk a water.  
Damn him!  
He was faster then me.

"Oh...", I mumbled and looked at him.  
He looked so familiar in a way, but in another he didn't.  
I didn't remember to saw him in sport before.  
But then it invaded me.

"Chocolate Boy!", I cried out, while he grinned.

"Yes, I think, I am...", he said.  
His eyes sparkled amused.  
I walked over to him.

"Seems like you really love chocolate", he said.  
I nodded.

"Yep, I do"

"And you like sport too..."  
I nodded again and laughed.

"Of course!", I said and laughed again whereupon he begun to laugh too.

"And apparently you like to laugh too."

"Yeah, a lot of people say this", I said and giggled.  
He smiled, lifted his eyebrows and turned away a little.

"Are there any things you don't like?", he asked.

"Yes, of course. I don't like wars and liars... and someone named Carlos Garcia", I told him.

As soon as I said this he turned back to me.  
His eyes were wide open.  
Just as he wanted to open his mouth, we heard a moan and immediately I knew, that the others were almost here.

"Hey, they're back!", I cried, "Bye...", I said as I discovered the paper nameplate on his shirt.

"James..."  
He looked at me confused, and I pointed with my finger on his nameplate.  
He still looked confused, but as I saw my friends coming, I just left him stand and ran to them.

**ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ *¤ღ**

**R & R**

**I hope you liked it, and the grammar isn't too bad.**

**Greetings**

**Annie :***


End file.
